Conventionally, in a set-top box and the like for digital satellite broadcasting, contents and the like of broadcastings on respective channels are displayed, for example, on a multi-screen in order that a desired channel can be selected easily from a large number of channels.
In this kind of video apparatus, for example, it is considered that a desired program is recorded by connecting the apparatus to a recording/reproducing device such as an optical disk device, a hard disk device, or the like. In this case, it is also considered that a desired program is watched and heard by time shift.
If a user watches and hears the program thus recorded, there may be a case that the user desires to watch and hear only a specific scene. In this case, it is considered that the scene desired by the user can be selectively provided if a head of each scene is displayed as a still image and a corresponding scene is reproduced by selection made by the user. Accordingly, the operationality can be improved.
However, if those still images are displayed and disposed simply, the before-after relationship of the still images cannot be grasped easily, so the operationality is deteriorated inversely.